


carry on

by pastelskrulls



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Apologies, Fix-It, Friendship, Gay Projection™, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelskrulls/pseuds/pastelskrulls
Summary: a short moment between Cabaret and the carnival





	carry on

**Author's Note:**

> true friends dont let you experience being forcibly outed and then bullied alone without apologizing

The ride to the carnival was weirdly quiet. Or as quiet as it could be with Elliot Smith blasting through the speakers. No one said anything, which, okay, made Simon very uncomfortable. The offer and the hugs had seemed like a white flag, forgiveness, but the atmosphere was still tense, unsaid words hanging in the air.

As they pulled into the dirt parking lot, Simon decided to break the silence. “So,” he said. He winced as his voice cracked, and turned down the music. “I don’t really know where to start with this, but-“

“We’re sorry, Simon,” Abby interrupted.

Simon blinked. “What are you talking about?”

“We shouldn’t have left you,” Leah explained. “What you did was shitty, but you still needed support. You still needed us.”

“I’m. I mean,” he trailed off, words drying up in his throat. He could feel tears swelling in the corners of his eyes. “You guys don’t need to- you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Nick was the next to speak, reaching a hand up to drop on Simon’s shoulder. “It wasn’t cool for us to do that. We abandoned you, and. Leah’s right, you needed us.”

“And then we just let Spencer and Aaron pull that shit in the cafeteria,” Abby said.

“Ms. Albright handled it,” Simon said, all too aware of the guilt radiating off of his three best friends.

“But we should’ve done something!” Leah said. “Instead we just sat there and, and watched it happen!”

“You didn’t deserve that shit, and we shouldn’t have put you through it,” Abby said. “So, we’re sorry, Simon. We’re so, so, sorry.”

“You guys,” he choked out. There didn’t seem to be words for this moment. He felt pressure building in his chest, falling lose in one big, surely disgusting, sob. He could still feel Nick’s hand resting on his back, a comforting weight. He sucked in a strangled breath and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie, sitting up. Leah grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

“Let’s go buy some tickets, you guys,” Abby said.

Simon laughed, unbuckling his seat belt and pulling the keys from the ignition. “Yeah, I’m gonna need a lot of those tonight.”

As the climbed out of his car, all three of his friends, his very best friends, surrounded him, dragging him through the lit up entrance of the carnival. From where they stood, Simon could see the already spinning lights of the ferris wheel. He let a breath out, letting himself relax into the night, surrounded by people who loved him, and be wholly himself.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at scarrletwiccan or weaslyisk-ing


End file.
